Small Bump
by Miss Misled-Bloodshed
Summary: Chucky and Tiffany crash at Eddie's for the night, Tiffany being heavily pregnant. When her contractions start, will Chucky be able to cope with the fact they've been through and lost this war before? Rated T for strong language and miscarriage references.


**Hidey ho!**

**It's me, Missy! **

**So, you've decided to click on this story, have you? Well, isn't that a sugar covered lollipop! Thank you, duckies!**

**This is another muse of suffering production, so it isn't my original works. She is such a sweetie! Check out her stories hub, you won't regret it!**

**Ooh, before I forget again! "Blood Stained Valentine" got 3 reviews and 2 favourites in a matter of HOURS! That is amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Missyclaimer: Miss Misled-Bloodshed owns nothing at all, except the ring on her bird finger.**

**Happy reading, sweetfaces!**

* * *

The weedy apartment at the end of the road didn't attract much attention from passers by.

The paint, whereas before it had been a handsome green, had faded to peach and was starting to peel. The windows were grimy and smeared with a strange red substance, flecked with black and brown, and the whole building itself was starting to fall apart. The only part of it that was remotely acceptable was the door on the first floor. It had been knocked off its hinges and battered quite a lot, but at least the paint was fresh and shiny.

A couple stood before it, looking up at its crumbling form. They were short and had human-like features, but their skin was plastic. One wore dungarees, a rainbow striped long sleeve shirt and kiddie sneakers, the other a leather jacket, wedding dress and high heeled leather boots. This, my friends, was Charles Lee Ray and Tiffany Valentine, husband and wife, partners in crime and totally in love. Wanted dead by countless amounts of people, Chucky and Tiffany had a long history, with and without eachother.

Chucky looked at the piece of paper with the address scribbled on and squinted. He probably needed glasses, but he refused. His handwriting was just small, that was all. Tiffany rubbed her stomach and sighed. She sure hoped the baby came soon. She didn't want to have to raise her child in a place like this, but it was all they had. Chucky had only one person willing to help him and his pregnant wife; all the others were dead or sectioned.

'Is this the place?' Asked Tiffany, pulling her coat tighter around her. This was difficult, as where there wasn't a large baby bump, there were breasts.

'Yeah. Eddie said he would look out for us. Besides, I've got his number if we need him.' Chucky looked at the rickety stairs leading up to the apartments and back at Tiffany. 'Want me to carry ya up?'

Tiffany scowled. 'I'm fine, Chucky. Really. I can manage these fuckers perfectly. God, I'm an independent woman.' Tiffany marched towards said stairs, with a hint of irritability. Chucky rolled his eyes. He had to keep his temper, Tiffany was just hormonal. He picked up their bags and stumbled towards the stairs after Tiffany, who was already at the top. She smirked. 'Looks like you were the one who needed to be carried.' She said.

' Oh, shut up. Let's just get inside. I'm freezing my ass off out here.'

He put the cases down in front of the doorbell and climbed on top so that he could reach it. He pressed the doorbell impatiently and stepped down again. From inside he heard two voices, one deeper than the other. Then they heard footsteps. The door opened, showing curly-haired Eddie Caputo. He was sweating and shirtless. His brown eyes glittered with mischief. He looked down and saw the two dolls looking up at him. One heavily pregnant, the other heavily shivering. 'Hey, Chucky.' He said to the ginger. He looked at Tiffany and smiled. 'Ma'am.'

'Hey, chubby. You gonna let us in?' Said Chucky, already inside. He dumped the bags in the hall and ran to the nearest radiator. Eddie just stepped aside to let Tiffany in and shook her hand. 'Nice to see ya again, Tiffy.' Tiffany smiled and shook his hand. 'You too, Eddie.'

They heard a shout from the hall and Chucky emerged from around a corner. 'Hey, what's up with the heat? It's fit for a polar bear in here!'

'Heat's broke. Has been since Tuesday.' shrugged Eddie. Chucky eyed him with suspicion. 'Then how come you're as pink as a prawn? What've you been using for warmth?'

Just then, they heard a woman's voice from inside one of the rooms. 'Eddie!' Eddie himself blushed. ' Eddie, baby!' Chucky looked back at his old pal and grinned. 'Or should I say, _who?'_

'Uh...just an ex. We wanted to bury the hatchet.'

Chucky crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 'Well, it sure looks like you've been burying the hatchet.' He sauntered over to the door where the noises were coming from. 'In _her._'

' Oh, shut up, you perv.' chuckled Eddie. 'Is it alright if you have the guest bedroom down the hall? 'Cause this shitty building only comes with four rooms, and two are joined.'

'I don't mind where I sleep as long as it happens.' said Tiffany.

'Alrighty then,' said Eddie, leading them down the hall. 'Come on, Princess, your carriage awaits.' He called to Chucky, who was trying to prise open Eddie's bedroom door and get a peek inside.

Eddie lead the two to a room with a double bed, a dresser and desk. The sheets were white and clean smelling, and whole room was bare, but it was nice. Tiffany thanked Eddie and put her bag on the bed while Chucky tested it out, mainly by flinging himself on it. Tiffany rolled her eyes and smiled at Eddie. 'Thank you so much, Eddie.' She said, gesturing for him to bend down. When he did, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Chucky raised his eyebrows and looked at Eddie, who was now stood up straight. 'Calm down, buddy, that's all you're getting. I, on the other hand...'

Tiffany giggled and ran a hand through her hair. 'Sorry, sweetie. I'm tired. It's been a long day with no coffee to speak of. Just sleep, tonight.' Chucky posted while Eddie laughed and said, 'Rejection!'

'I'll show you who's a reject.' Muttered Chucky, climbing under the covers. Eddie bid the two goodnight and closed the door behind him, while Tiffany changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed.

' Chucky,' She said, laying her head down on the soft white pillow.

'Yeah?'

'What do you want the baby to be called?'

There was silence for a minute while Chucky thought. He'd hardly even thought about it. It'd been two or three days since Tiffany had told him she was pregnant. Therefore, he hadn't had much time at all to think about it.

He reeled through a few random names. Mostly boys. He wanted a boy, because he felt that he'd be able to relate more. He'd been through everything a young boy had been through, he felt he'd be able to read his son like a book. With a girl, he wouldn't really know what to say. He didn't even know where to begin. He wanted to have a son and raise him as a killer. Not the way his father had done. That had been purely by accident. No. This was going to be different.

Chucky came out of his trance just to realize that he hadn't answered Tiffany 's question. He opened his mouth and a couple of snores rang through the room. He looked at Tiffany, just to see that she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek. 'Night, babe.' He looked down at her stomach, which was about the size of a large beach ball. 'Night, kid.'

And with that, he closed his eyes, dreaming of what kind of father he wanted to be to his future son or daughter. He was keeping all his options open.

* * *

A whimper cut through the house like a knife.

Chucky 's eyes fluttered open and narrowed. Eddie and his girlfriend were probably going for another couple of rounds. He flipped onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

Another whimper, followed by a couple of load moans. Chucky sat up and banged on the wall with his fist. 'Hey, asshole, keep it down! You and your sket!' The moaning continued, much louder this time. He grabbed his knife on the dresser and flung the covers aside, before noticing that Tiffany was sitting up.

'Tiff? What's wrong?'

Tiffany looked up, and Chucky saw that she had tears in her eyes. ' Chucky, it's happening.'

Chucky looked exactly how he felt: confused. 'What's happening?' Tiffany gave him a death stare. 'What- OH, FUCK.'

Tiffany cried out in pain. Chucky ran out of the room at full speed and sped through Eddie's door. ' Eddie!' He shouted, waking his friend up immediately. 'W-what?' He groaned, checking the time on his digital clock.

'Get the keys and get us to the hospital, quick! Tiffany's having the baby!'

Eddie's eyes became as wide as saucers as he leaped out of bed and pulled a pair of shoes on. He grabbed the keys on his dresser, not even acknowledging the empty spot beside him or the note telling him his girlfriend had gone. He ran out of his room and into the hall. Chucky followed suit, tripping over a number of things in the dark. He went into his guest bedroom and leapt on the bed, picking a screaming Tiffany up bridal style and carrying her out of the apartment.

He rushed down the stairs while Eddie locked the door behind him and followed, unlocking he car door as he went. He climbed into the driver's seat, strapped Chucky and Tiffany in, started the car, and drove.

If anyone other than Chucky and Tiffany had been in the car at that time, they probably would've broken the window and saved themselves. But not Chucky. He was quite used to his friend's driving antics.

But this was just crossing the line.

The car obviously thought it was the Gadgetmobile or Batmobile or something. It was swerving through traffic like nobody's business. Eddie almost ran over a squirrel near the traffic lights. Luckily, Barry the squirrel lived to tell the tale. Eddie did not wait for the traffic lights, preferring much more to drive straight through them.

When they finally got to the hospital, Eddie almost took out two nurses and a wheelchair-bound elder. Chucky unplugged Tiffany's seatbelt and picked her up again, opening the door and dashing straight for the entrance before Eddie had even taken the keys out of the gas. He almost smashed through the revolving doors.

'Help, please, my wife is giving birth!' He cried to the secretary. She looked down at him through square glasses and dialled a number very quickly with manicured fingernails. Tiffany's own nails dug into Chucky's shoulder as the second round of contractions hit her. 'It's okay, babe, the doctors are coming.' He whispered into her ear. She just continued to cry into his chest.

About 30 seconds later, about four or five doctors and nurses came rushing in with a stretcher on wheels. One picked Tiffany from Chucky and placed her carefully on the stretcher, while the rest wheeled her away. He tried to follow them but the doors leading down the hall clicked shut before he could. He stood in front of them, at loss for what he was going to do now.

'Let me go in! Let me see my wife!' He cried. The secretary shook her head. 'I'm afraid we can't do that, sir. You need to wait until the doctors say it is alright for you to go in. You'll have to wait here.'

'Bullshit! I want to see my wife!' He shouted back.

'Sir, if you don't control yourself I may have to call security.' Said the secretary, her glasses at the crook of her nose.

Chucky kicked the door and cursed under his breath, before complying and sitting down on a chair. It was then Eddie came in and spotted him, sitting down beside him. 'Did they take her in?' He asked. Chucky nodded. 'You want a coffee?' Chucky shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. _Again._

' Chucky, is there something bothering you?' Asked Eddie, serious for what seemed like years. Chucky looked at his friend like something disgusting was smeared all over his face. 'Aw, no, Eddie. Nothing's bothering me. Except for the fact that my wife is in there giving birth to my child, and I don't know whether it's gonna survive or not.'

'What makes you think it's not going to survive?'

Chucky sighed and put his head in his hands. Here it comes. He knew it would have to one day. But it was still a surprise.

'About 30 years ago, the day after I killed Tiffany's mom, Tiffany said she was pregnant.

'She'd taken the test and it tested positive. It was mine. At first I didn't believe it. I was only 20ish at the time, I had a freaking criminal record, for crying out loud! She was crying, saying she wasn't ready for a kid. Neither was I. I felt like it was my fault. If I hadn't killed her mom, we wouldn't have...you know...' He gave Eddie a knowing look, and Eddie understood. ' And she never would've gotten pregnant.

'It was about 4 weeks down the line when Tiffany started feeling weird. She kept feeling dizzy and throwing up, although that's supposed to stop in the first couple of days, you know? She was coughing all the time, and I didn't take it seriously until she started coughing blood.

'So we went to the doctors and they gave her another pregnancy test. After she took it, they looked at it and their faces went white.

'Tiffany had lost the baby. She started her menstrual cycle that same day, confirming it. I didn't know what to do. I got angry, thinking she'd made the whole thing up. She promised she hadn't. So we went to get what was left of the kid out of her and went home.'

Chucky took his head out of his hands and looked at Eddie. 'Now you see why I hate kids?'

' Chucky, it wasn't your fault. Or Tiffany's. You were just both unlucky.' Said Eddie, patting his friend's shoulder in sympathy. Chucky sat back and looked at the clock. It was almost 3am. He rubbed his eyes. ' On the other hand, Eddie, maybe I will have a coffee. And make it a half shot, too.' Eddie nodded and got up to go to the coffee machine. Chucky got up and walked towards the exit doors, taking a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. He took one out, lit it up and inhaled deeply. Anyone who walked past would've wondered what a doll was doing standing outside a hospital at 3am in the morning, much less smoking. Chucky wondered what he was doing smoking. Maybe he had caught it off Tiffany.

He took a few more gulps of the sour smoke and threw the cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his foot. He thought of Tiffany. Was she screaming in pain (of course she was, childbirth wasn't exactly a picnic in California), was she cradling the baby in her arms, or was she cradling what was left of their baby in her arms...?

Chucky shook his head to try and drive the bad thoughts out. Tiffany was fine. And so was the baby. He took another cigarette out just as the door revolved around and out came Eddie with two cups of coffee.

'Hold this, I'm dying for a smoke.' He said, handing Chucky his coffee laced with vodka. Chucky took it and put it on the ground, before handing Eddie a cig and lighting his own up. The two stood there, silently smoking, before Chucky broke the silence.

'I wonder how she's doing.' He said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

'I'm sure she's fine, Chuck. Childbirth is a natural thing.'

'And what would you know about it?' Asked Chucky, coldly.

'My mom was a midwife. She dealt with this stuff all the time. She used to come home every day and tell us, "Mrs Ward-Jones from across the street has just given birth," or some shit like that.'

' But you've never experienced it.' Snarled Chucky.

'No shit, Sherlock.' Said Eddie, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at Chucky. 'Seriously, Chucky, I'm sure she's fine.'

'How do you know?'

'Because I'm a positive thinker. Now let's get inside. I'm freezing my titties off out here.'

Chucky sighed and stubbed his half-finished cigarette out, before picking up his coffee and following Eddie inside. No sooner had they passed hospital grounds did a doctor come running around the corner, seemingly looking for someone. When he spotted Chucky, he stopped.

'There you are! Come quick, you need to see your wife!' He breathed, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

' Oh, so _now _I get to see her?' Chucky spat, glaring at the doctor.

'Well, she says she refuses to give birth to the baby unless you're there with her.' Said the doctor, straightening up. Chucky dropped his untouched coffee and sprinted to the door, the doctor following in his wake.

* * *

'Tiffany, what the fuck do you think you're doing?'

Chucky climbed up to the bed with a few other nurses and doctors. Tiffany was lying there, legs apart, breathing heavily and looking pretty demented.

'What-does it look-like-I'm-doing?' She said, breathing like a rhinoceros. It had come to this: Chucky was comparing his wife to a rhinoceros. 'I'm-giving-birth-you-moron!'

She screamed as the next set of contractions hit.

'Hold-my-hand-Chucky...' Tiffany said, holding her own out. Her wedding ring fluttered in the hospital's light. Chucky took her hand and instantly regretted it; it was being crushed as Tiffany screamed again. Chucky's eyes screwed up and he felt tears coming to them. Surely what Tiffany was going through wasn't as bad as his own current pain?

' Okay, Tiffany, I can see your baby's head. Just a few more big, strong pushes and I think we'll have them out in no time.' Said the nurse at Tiffany 's feet. Tiffany breathed some more and with one big deep breath, she pushed.

'A-little-fucking-encouragement-here-asshole.' Said Tiffany, in between gasps. Chucky realized that asshole meant him. ' Oh, sorry... come on, babe, you can do it!'

'Is that _it?_'

'Come on, Tiffany, keep going...you're almost there!' Said the nurse who was keeping an eye on the baby. Tiffany laughed, and then screamed again.

'You're a better form of encouragement than he is.' Said Tiffany. 'Maybe I should've married you.'

The nurse just laughed and encouraged some more, and with a couple of more enormous pushes, a baby's cry was heard.

Tiffany collapsed into her pillow, all colour drained from her face, her hair sticking to her forehead. Chucky kissed his wife's hand. 'You did it, babe. You did it.'

Tiffany laughed shakily as the hospital staff took their baby away to wash it. 'Did...I...do good?' She asked.

'You did brilliantly.' Said Chucky. Tiffany grinned and reached for a tissue, when suddenly she buckled over in pain again, clutching her stomach, which was still round.

'What's happening? What's going on?' Shouted Chucky, gripping Tiffany's hand again.

'Afterbirth contractions. They usually happen after the baby is born.' replied a nurse, who had come back to her place at Tiffany 's feet. 'Though these look too big to be... oh, Paul! Paul come quick!'

'What?'

'She's not done yet.'

'What?!'

'Tiffany isn't done! We've got another one here!' She put on her gloves again. 'Push, Mrs Ray, push!'

'Please, wait, one second...' She turned to the nurse named Paul and quivered.

'What's wrong, Tiff?' Asked Chucky, following her gaze. She had tears in her eyes as she stared at him. ' He...looks like...my...dad.' She giggled a bit. 'Small...fucking...world.'

Chucky looked up at Paul, who was looking back with unease. 'Pal, I'm sorry, but you're freakin' my wife out. Childhood issues. Could you please...uh...get the hell out?' Paul didn't need to be told twice. He practically burst out of the door at that exact second. The nice nurse, however, hadn't seemed to notice. She kept cheering Tiffany on, telling her she was doing great. Which she was. After about another grisly half an hour, another cry was heard, and Tiffany burst out crying, half in pain, the other in relief.

'See, Tiff? Ya did it. Ya really did.' Chucky said, taking Tiffany's screwed up tissue and wiping her forehead with it. She laughed and cried, but stopped when the staff presented them both with two bundles of love wrapped in fresh towels. Nice Nurse gave Tiffany the pink one and Chucky the blue one. In each towel was a beautiful, innocent face looking up at them both.

Chucky 's black, stony heart stopped and melted. He was sure that it was his son's warmth pressed up against his chest that was melting it. His big bluey-green eyes were staring into his own. The baby smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth. Chucky chuckled and looked at the little life he'd created. He looked at Tiffany, who was dripping tears over the little baby girl in her own arms. Her eyes were a little more like Chucky's, an icy blue, and she too had sharp teeth. She was trying to grab the scalpel on the operating table beside Tiffany.

'We'll leave you two alone now. Well done, Tiffany.' Said Nice Nurse. The other member of staff nodded and congratulated them both. Then they all left the Rays to their new born children.

'Hey, Chucky.' Said Tiffany, cradling her son in her arms while Chucky held his daughter. 'Yeah?' He said.

'You never did answer my question.'

'What question?'

Tiffany rolled her eyes. 'Men.' she said. ' The one I asked last night: what do you want our baby to be called?'

'_Babies.' _said Chucky. He looked at his daughter. 'Glen.'

'_Glen?_ What kind of name is that for a girl?' She peered over at her daughter. 'Don't listen to him, honey. From now on, your name is..._ Glenda!'_

' Okay, fine. But he's going to be Dylan.' Chucky nodded his head at the drooling baby boy in Tiffany's arms.

'Nonsense. Charles Lee Ray, meet your son, Glen Ray.'

'Glen _Dylan _Ray.'

'Stubborn bastard.' chuckled Tiffany. But she agreed anywho.

The next morning, Tiffany was discharged from the hospital. Eddie came by the hospital to drive them back home around 6am. The sun was just rising as they cruised along the motorway, and Eddie slid a _Lion King _CD into his CD player. You can guess what song was the first to play. And it did play, until Chucky quietly smashed the shit out of it and sat back with an air of triumph.

Tiffany told him off.

Glen snored like an angel.

But Glenda just giggled at her silly daddy.

* * *

**I couldn't resist putting some Lion King in there!**

**This took me ALL FREAKING DAY! But it was totally worth it! Thanks to muse of sufferings for the plotline! **

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Drop a review if you like! Or a favourite, and I'll make sure to keep the stories coming!**

**Ooh, must dash, this is my Portkey!**

***grabs Curse of Chucky DVD and disappears* **


End file.
